edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Funkagenda
If you havent heard of Funkagenda by now then where have you been hiding? Over the last 18 months, Groovedigitals in-house engineer has become a name synonymous with quality house music. Already having featured on labels as prominent as SUBLIMINAL, POSITIVA, BIG LOVE and TOOLROOM, his production and remix skills are highly sought after worldwide. In fact, he is now fixed firmly in the 24 Management stable, home to NIC FANCIULLI, STEVE MAC, SEB FONTAINE and CHRIS LAKE amongst others. And production is not the only string in his bow. His DJ talents are also becoming a permanent fixture in clubs around the globe, with 2006 seeing him traveling to NEW YORK, RUSSIA, TUNISIA, ROMANIA, POLAND and many more. Starting his career at the age of just 13, helping to program backing tracks for his father's club act, he quickly got a taste for music and life on the road. He formed his own bands at high school and became a multi instrumentalist, locking himself away in his home 4-Track studio for days at a time. Then as he hit his late teens, amidst fronting a soft rock band, he was lured into the charms of dance music by the legendary VOODOO RAY. From this point on it was a love affair, and whilst he continued to learn the more conventional side of music at college, with his A levels etc, he was burning the midnight oil in his home studio crafting Drum + Bass and Techno works. In the late 90s during the house explosion, it was here that he found his home. The hypnotic rhythms of ROGER SANCHEZ, DAVID MORALES, and MAW were a perfect fusion of musicality + dance floor sophistication, and institutions such as WOBBLE and the mighty GODSKITCHEN were a Mecca for clubbers across the UK. He began to learn the delicate art of DJing, although, after years of manually timing beats on bargain basement samplers, this was not as difficult as he thought and soon he was picking up bar and small club residencies. But his true love was production and at this point, with the price of a Dub Plate being about 50 it was not cost efficient to play your own material. Enter the CDJ! Thanks to the wizards at PIONEER, many a bedroom producer now had the ability to play their own works out, and Funkagenda became a regular user. Always re-editing and remixing tracks into his own style, his sets had a unique sound and began to catch the ears of many promoters around him. Soon gigs were a plenty, and his tracks were the flavour of the moment. And so this brings us to the present. Currently producing with the likes of MARK KNIGHT, ATFC, TROPHY TWINS and DJ EXACTA to name but a few, and with two very healthy record labels + POP POP under his belt, Funkagendas name is a driving force in house music today... Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers